


American Woman

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, Con Artists, Crimes & Criminals, Deception, Drama, Drug Addiction, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Hippies, Historical References, Lesbian Character, Prison, Prostitution, Romance, Theft, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A story detailing the rise and fall of a female crime duo.





	American Woman

The year was 1970.

Maxine was a prostitute whom could trace her ancestry back to a cotton plantation in the Deep South. Most of her earnings went to support a deadbeat father and sickly grandmother.

Amanda had run away from home as a teenager to be taken into a hippie commune. She had long since given up protesting for peace and was now only concerned about getting her next fix.

They met each other by chance one night in a shabby bar and sparks immediately flew. United by a shared desire to escape their wretched lives, the two young women began seeing each other in secret and eventually hatched a plan to run away together.

Amanda was able to steal an old car and with all the money Maxine had saved, they made it to the state border, where an entirely different problem presented itself.

What began as an impulsive attempt to satisfy Amanda's cravings by swindling a fellow runaway soon became an addictive cycle in itself.

It wasn't long before they grew ambitious and instead targeted unfaithful married men, often winning their victim's sympathy by using their beauty to pose as either sexually frustrated college students or distressed tourists.

* * *

A full seven years passed before the authorities finally made a concentrated attempt to catch the pair, whom were now rather well off and planning to settle down together.

They were prevented from ever realizing such a dream unfortunately, when the cops successfully tracked them down and they were forced to surrender after a lengthy siege.

The two of them collectively received fifteen years of jail time for their crimes and despite earlier bravado, graciously accepted the sentence while promising to change.

Amanda was released first in early 1984, only to lapse back to her old habits and succumb to a cocaine overdose mere months later.

Grief-stricken at the loss of her former lover and partner in crime, Maxine was unable to pursue a romantic relationship ever again. As such, her life became quiet and humble to the point that hardly anyone suspected her of being a once bold fugitive who laughed at the very thought of arrest.


End file.
